


Handle With Extra Care

by specialisthalstead



Series: SWAT!Jay Alternate Universe [9]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SWAT!Jay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialisthalstead/pseuds/specialisthalstead
Summary: Jay gives Hailey a warning look. “For real? Don’t start what you can’t finish.”Hailey giggles and licks her lips. Honestly, Jay thinks, they’re not gonna make it home without making a stop.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: SWAT!Jay Alternate Universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743577
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Handle With Extra Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesunflowergarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowergarden/gifts).



> This is entirely thesunflowergarden's fault. Happens right after [Handle With Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491959).

Jay practically shoves Hailey in the passenger door, (carefully) dumps the rifle case in the trunk and hops in the driver's seat, peeling out of the parking lot like a mad man, gravel kicking up behind the jeep. They're both grinning from ear to ear and Hailey puts her hand on his thigh. Glancing down, the diamond ring sparkles in the afternoon light and his grin gets bigger if that is even possible. He can't wait to get home.

They drive in silence for a few miles. And then Hailey starts rubbing her hand up and down the top of his thigh and when he glances at her out of the corner of his eye, he can see her biting her lip. His breathing quickens and he raises an eyebrow at her, but he has to look away again, trying to keep an eye on the road. In response, she moves her hand to his groin, squeezing him through his jeans. "Oh fuck-" He jumps slightly, the car minutely swerving to the right. Jay gives Hailey a warning look. "For real? Don't start what you can't finish."

Hailey giggles and licks her lips. Honestly, Jay thinks, they're not gonna make it home without making a stop. His new fiancée is already leaning over the middle console and reaches to undo his belt and buttons, then slides her warm hand into his jeans and grasps his member. He shudders. They're currently stopped at a red light and Jay quickly checks for other cars. Luckily, Sunday traffic is very light and Jay surmises that nobody can see what Hailey is doing. The light turns green and Jay continues driving.

Hailey sees that they're on a long straight stretch of road, so throwing caution in the wind she pulls out Jay's semi-hard erection and starts stroking him to full hardness. Jay is doing his best to concentrate on driving, but God, they've never done this before. Well, they have, but the car was parked somewhere that time. Without further ado, Hailey bends her head down and takes Jay into her soft, wet mouth sliding down as far as she is comfortable with and on the way up glides her tongue up the shaft, then swirls her tongue around the head before bobbing down again, her hand wrapped firmly around the base.

"Jesus, babe," Jay pants, his left hand tightly clamped down on the steering wheel, his right hand sliding up underneath her shirt and stroking her back. Hailey keeps sucking him, her cheeks hollowing out, then alternates between playing with the head with her tongue and pumping the rest of him with her hand. Jay moans and starts slightly moving his hips with the rhythm she's established. On a particularly hard suck, Jay's hips buck up and he curses, "Oh shit-"

Spotting road signs for a forest reserve, he slings his arm around Hailey's waist and slams the breaks, turning off the main road way too fast, but hey, thank you CPD tactical driving course. Surprised by the sudden driving maneuver, Hailey's mouth slides off of Jay's dick with a pop and sees that Jay has turned onto some dirt road, dense forest on both sides of the road. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere more private," Jay pants and glances at Hailey's hand that is still on his cock. Hailey blushes and gives him a coy smile like she wasn't just sucking his dick while he was driving down the highway. After another couple of minutes when Jay thinks they're deep enough into the forest, he pulls the jeep over to the side of the road and commands, "Backseat, now."

Hailey giggles, climbing over the console and squeezing through between the front seats into the back row, unlike Jay who has to get out of the car – not even bothering to put himself back in his pants. He rounds the car and opens the back door on the passenger side which is facing away from the road, then immediately starts pulling at Hailey's sneakers and leggings, impatiently trying to get them out of the way. While he is fumbling with getting her tight pants off her, Hailey takes off her t-shirt and bra and as soon as Jay has freed her of her legwear, she also pulls down her panties. Jay is watching her with lust-filled eyes, panting with his mouth open. He sheds his t-shirt as well and drops his jeans and boxer briefs down to his ankles. Still staring at her, he wraps a hand around his cock and pumps himself, Hailey playing with her breasts. The gold ring catches on her nipple and she shudders.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," Jay moans and grabs her by the legs, pulling her towards him, her butt now resting on the edge of the seat. Pressing her legs open and folding them back against her, he dips his head down and licks a broad stripe up her slit. He looks up to grin at her and dives right back in, licking her already wet folds and fucking his tongue into her before moving to suck her clit into his mouth. Hailey whimpers and holds onto his head as he circles the nub with his tongue and inserts a finger into her hole. He pumps his finger in and out of her and she arches into it, needing him to go deeper.

"Please, Jay," she whines, "I'm so close." Going at it with renewed vigor, her fiancé adds another finger and starts pumping them faster, his other hand gliding up to cup her breast and his mouth noisily sucking her clit. When Jay curls his fingers inside her, she presses herself against his face, coming with a squeal. She lets go of Jay's head and he bobs up, panting and mouth glistening, still a huge grin on his face.

While Hailey is panting heavily still coming off her high, Jay pushes her back towards the other car door and crawls in after her, draping himself over her. He grabs her by the chin and gives her the filthiest kiss and she can taste her own wetness as their tongues toy with each other. Gripping himself, he gives himself a few stiff strokes, then lines his member up and pushes into her with a groan. "Babe, you're so tight."

He wraps his hands around her hips and sets a fast pace, already so close with Hailey's earlier teasing. His hips snap against her ass, the slapping noise echoing in the confined space of the car. The vehicle rocks wildly and Hailey's arms go over her head, pressing her hands against the car door as Jay's thrusts almost make her head hit the door. He thumbs at her clit and Hailey clenches around him with a moan.

"Are you gonna come again?" Jay grunts and when Hailey nods urgently, he roughly rubs her clit until she keens and her second orgasm washes through her whole body. Jay groans as her core flutters around him and he pumps his hips faster, chasing his own release. His grip on her hips is almost bruising and he comes with a shout, his cock throbbing inside of her. "Oh fuck, babe," he breathes heavily, "that was so hot."

He leans down to kiss her passionately and she smiles into their kiss, deeply satiated. She whines when he slips out of her, so he gives her another peck on the lips. Opening the compartment in the middle console, he hands her a few tissues and wipes himself down as well. He backs out of the open car door behind him and pulls up his boxers and jeans, never having taken them off completely. Hailey just sticks out her tongue at him when he's already half-dressed and she's still slightly breathless in the back seat in only her panties, the only thing she was able to put on so far. He winks at her and laughs, then helps her put on her leggings and shoes while she puts on her top.

When they're both fully dressed, Hailey hops out of the car to stretch her arms and legs. She turns to Jay who is looking at her with what she can only describe as deep love. Looking down at the still unfamiliar weight on her left ring finger, she can only feel the same.


End file.
